


You're My Mirror

by OpalEyes2112



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gallifreyan Culture (Doctor Who), M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalEyes2112/pseuds/OpalEyes2112
Summary: Theta devises a plan to determine Koschei's feelings for him and act on them.
Relationships: The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	1. In My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Time) Lord of the (Nipple) Rings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462075) by [x_los](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_los/pseuds/x_los). 



Theta wondered when it started. It being a gnawing, clawing, yet rapturous feeling in his chest whenever _Koschei_ smiled, _Koschei_ chased him across the Oakdown family’s red fields, _Koschei_ complimented one of his experiments those lightning blue eyes radiant with affection.

Had it started when they were Time Tots when Theta had collided into him after witnessing the Untempered Schism? One so scared he raced across the plains the other frozen as he tried to wrestle his mind back into place. Koschei had been standing like a statue staring out at the stars until the impact. Once that occurred they’d stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but was actually just 27 seconds. They just _knew_ , knew what the other needed and knew that they could provide it. At the 28 second mark they found themselves sitting side by side looking at the sky; Theta fervently working up a plan to get off the planet and Koschei’s continuing to process what they’d seen.

They’d stayed like that for hours until their caregivers had found them and dragged them back to their respective Houses. It wasn’t until later Theta’d realized they hadn’t introduced themselves and that thought opened a dark violet maw inside him. Had he always held these feelings inside of him? Theta didn’t have an answer to that, but he was all too aware that as time had gone on and the boy with the star blue eyes became his best friend that there wasn’t just a maw now. That unfurling hunger for Koschei gradually drew in companions: first the blissful weight of innocent love followed by lightning strikes of lust.

_Just wish I knew I wasn’t the only one feeling like this!_ Theta’s mind stormed as he glanced over the five dimensional topology assignment. He glanced off to the other desk where Koschei was working through the twenty quantum fluctuation equations due next week oblivious to his friend’s eyes now rooming across his features. Theta couldn’t-didn’t want to help it. He savored the way Koschei’s onyx locks formed ringlets over his left eye, the strange radiance of his blue eyes, and his pearl like skin. And that was just the beginning…Koschei had long, slender fingers Theta found to be elegant, a lean build, and was only a few centimetres away from Theta’s height. _He’s the most beautiful, the most intelligent, the most-_

“Are you okay Thete?” Koschei’s voice jolted him out of his reverie and back into an awkward present. His friend was suddenly facing him- _when did that happen?-_ prompting Theta to try to look…well…not obsessively pining.

“Yeah,” He squeaked and before internally cringed before bowling over to his impromptu questions. “How is assignment coming along? Quantum fluctuations in the fifth dimension correct? Or is it the sixth?”

Koschei arched a brow as he smiled. “Still the fifth dimension Theta, we’re covering quantum mechanics and topology in the sixth dimension next term.”

“Ah yes!” Theta’s hands fluttered knocking his bioluminescent lantern over which he lunged across his desk to catch. “Yes…I almost forgot! Uhhh I wish we’d just cover all the dimensions! Just get it over with! OMEGA’S BALLS!”

“Hey! Don’t swear. There might be some eight year old novice prancing down our hallway dreaming the vast dreams of whateverthefucktheyhavebeentaught and now…now those _innocent_ dreams have been shattered by your cursing.”

Theta swung just in time to see Koschei’s signature smirk.

“Hmph! They should hear you then…when I’ve managed to mess up your experiment for the hundredth time.” Theta could feel blood suddenly rushing to his face. _And one of these days I swear to Rassilon and Omega I’m going to make you squirm, curse, beg..shit._ He quickly shifted to hide his growing erection before Koschei could notice.

“And they should hear you scream when you realize you also wrecked Usha’s. Especially in xenobiology-wait nevermind. At that point they should come in to see her glare of A Thousand Deaths. Speaking of which-I think we should find a way to patent that look and sell it as a WMD.” Koschei showed off his wild smile and Theta couldn’t help, but chuckle. His laughter prompted Koschei to start giggling which only made Theta laugh even harder until they were on the floor holding onto each like rafts as they went over the waterfall of their amusement.

Theta kept his arms around his best friend not wanting to let go, but realizing that he’d have to unless he wanted to risk scaring him. Still, he couldn’t resist nuzzling Koschei’s onyx hair before releasing him and bounding across to his bed.

“I’m going to sleep. Are you….” Theta bumbled around for the right words. Weighing between what he wanted to say versus what he should say. Just in case Theta slid into his bed trying to look as suggestive as possible. “Done with your homework?”

Koschei got up as he talked and glanced at the contents of his desk. His gaze swung towards Theta, but it turned away just as quickly to Theta’s boiling annoyance.

“Ummm…” Koschei grabbed the assignment tablet before going over it. It was only a minute and 55 seconds, but to Theta it seemed longer and he wanted nothing more than to drag him to the bed. “-Yeah, now I am.”

He turned back to Theta and smiled as he donned his pyjamas. Finally, he slid in next to Theta. It was better, but not as it could be. Theta wanted him to be far less chaste _with him._ Koschei could be a damned ice prince with everyone else, but _not with him._ When Theta fell into sleep he dreamed of Koschei, his skin burning with lust as he sealed Theta’s mouth with his.


	2. Posters and Tickle Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of fluff, movie posters, and tickling.

With exams approaching the weeks pass by like a maelstrom. Theta tampers with Koschei’s experiment in Quark Manipulation, but to his chagrin finds out he also fried his own in the process-and barely managed to avoid causing a disruption in Usha’s. Theta then spends the next five hours trying to rectify his own before the following day when he would have to present while Koschei looked on with a smirk.

However, it wasn’t the academic tension that sparked the first argument they’d had in months.

“What?! What do you mean it looks too human?”

“Exactly what I meant. You look like a Homo sapien.”

“You say it like it’s an _insult.”_

Koschei pursed his lips and Theta could tell their mental bond was growing; he could see the labyrinthian mind scouting for an exit from further drama.

“ _Not an insult!_ It’s just…what’s wrong with the Gallifreyan styles?”

“Gal-pff! Koschei we’ve been through almost every socioeconomic class and seen their clothes. It doesn’t matter, almost all of it’s tasteless!”

“ _Almost,”_ that brilliant loveable onyx haired bastard pointed out. “Some of the older stuff would look far better on you than… _Manchester United 1968.”_

Koschei lifted his gaze to look him in the eyes with a brow raised.

“What even is Manchester United? And why is it on a shirt?”

Theta growled not _quite_ noticing Koschei’s curious reaction to the sound.

“It’s a football team Kosch and 1968 is the year they became the first English club to win the European Cup. It’s absolutely remarkable what they did! _And_ this isn’t a shirt it’s what they call a jumper!”

“A jumper?” Now Koschei looked entirely lost. Theta waited for him to get his bearings watching as his best friend shook a few cobwebs off his memories. “Ah yes, jumpers.”

Koschei still looked somewhat lost so Theta decided that now would be a good time to be…devious.

“Besides it’s _so soft,”_ Theta purred-or tried to at least. “I readjusted the atoms so it’s like cashmere, but better.”

Before Koschei could ask anymore questions Theta reached out and pulled him in until they were less than half a metre apart. Theta counted his best friend’s surprised squeak as a small victory, but it got even better when he grabbed his best friend’s hand and rested it on his shoulder. He kept his hand on Koschei’s and his forefinger along a blood vein where Theta could feel Koschei’s heartsbeats surge **onetwothreefour onetwothreefour.**

 _One of these Omega days I’m going to get you to Othering admit it. Just admit that you want me and get this shirt off of me-and everything else._ From their proximity Theta could see the faintest hint of a blush as Koschei used his other hand to stroke the fabric. It made Theta want to pull him closer until the space left between them was the space between atoms, make the primal sound of frustration, and/or kiss him until both of their respiratory bypasses kicked in. _Definitely all three._

“It’s…very soft.” Koschei whispered as his free hand went up to the collar where the material was thickest. Those Omega blessed eyes seemed to glow even as his pupil’s expanded. It made Theta want to scream in frustration. “You said…umm…it’s like cashmere. Cashmere is a Sol 3 material correct?”

_I don’t want to talk about the fabric and for the love of the Other how much more obvious do I need to be?_

Theta put on a slight smile. “Yes, cashmere is a type of wool that comes from a type of goats. Actually, it should be called Kashmir since that’s where it came from, but the name has been anglicized as Cashmere in the western hemisphere.”

“Ah!” Koschei breathed. “Theta..”

“Hmm?” _Yes? What are you going to ask? Come on…I know you have a vast vocabulary and the vocal cords to match._

 _“_ Why do you like Sol 3...errr-Earth more than Gallifrey? I can somewhat understand there are professors and politicians gathering dust, but…why Earth?”

Theta groaned in frustration and launched himself headfirst into the argu-debate they’ve been having for the past twenty-seven years.

Theta grinned as he put up the last poster. It was a poster for the _Matrix Reloaded_ and he couldn’t help admiring the sleek design. The creativity humans had and how they expressed it certainly rivaled that of the Time Lords’. It was also incredibly interesting to him how they managed to conceive of the same concepts; a Matrix that looked and felt real. What humans dreamed of Gallifrey had; a Matrix that housed people, that looked and felt real. Except their Matrix only housed the minds of those who had died. _Still…food for thought._

Theta was still admiring the poster when he heard the door open. It took the sound of several books and a data tablet falling to the floor to register.

First thing he noticed when he turned around was Koschei’s jaw hanging open in shock.

“Thete! What did you do to our room?” He scowled. Koschei’s normally musical voice sounded like gas escaping a pipe. Theta glanced back at all the posters he put up then back again at his best friend.

“I put up decoration! Humans call them movie posters. Our room needed more…colour I think. Definitely more stimulating!”

“You put up forty-seven posters? As decoration?” Koschei’s face had gotten even paler at his remarks. “THETE! Our room looks like a level 10 disaster zone!”

“No it doesn’t!”

“Yes it does!”

“No! I like them! I got them for 20 cred each!”

“You spent 940 cred on garbage?” Koschei screeched then face palmed himself. “Thete what were you thinking?”

Theta’s blood got hot. “I was thinking it was a good investment! We’ve spent twenty-seven years in this room and we’re likely to spend forty more…unless we’re kicked out before then.”

“Can’t you at least _appreciate it_ Koschei?”

Koschei gawked at him. “ _Appreciate? Appreciate_ our room being decorated with Sol 3 junk _without even discussing it with me?!”_

 _“_ It’s a surprise!”

“No Omega, really?”

“Besides it’s not junk-“

“Get rid of it!”

“No!” Theta strode over Koschei and straightened to tower over his friend. “I’m not getting rid of it I like it!”

“Thetaaaa!” Koschei mirrored Theta’s motions and leaned forward so their foreheads were almost touching. “Forty-seven! Forty-seven movie posters! It’s ridiculous! At least get rid of 90% They’re covering everything!”

“Oh don’t be so literal! It’s covering most of my half and half of your side.”

“It’s too much!” Koschei growled.

“It’s not and I’m not getting rid of it!”

“Theta!” Koschei launched himself at Theta knocking him to the floor pinning him. “I get it you like decoration, but why not just pick Rassilon kissed flowers or something? Something small! Forty-seven posters Thete! For the love of Omega! Ahhh!”

Theta had started tickling him and smiled as he did so. He was going to win this and Koschei was going to let him keep all forty-seven posters.

Koschei squealed and screeched as Theta rolled so he straddled his squirming best friend.

“Let me keep all the posters up and I’ll stop tickling you!”

“NOOO! Ahhhh hahahahaha!” Koschei screeched as he flailed his arms in the ridiculous burnt orange sleeves in a desperate attempt to escape. “Stopstopstopstop!”

“Only if the posters stay!” Theta countered grinning and developing…some dirty thoughts while his blood started to hone in- _elsewhere._ Theta could feel his mind taking the imagine of Koschei squirming underneath him and wanting to apply to it in a more sensual context. _First get him out of these robes and whatever layers are underneath…wait._ A flood of dread filled him as he realized that with their telepathic bond growing and all the physical contact Koschei could get a front row seat to his fantasies if this kept going.

 _“_ Let’s make a deal?” Theta took his hands just far enough that they hovered over his best friend. He had to admit Koschei made for a fantastic display from his angle: the black curls framing a face with well-defined cheek bones and blue eyes glittering with the tears of laughter, but the pièce de résistance was his flushed skin.

Koschei smiled. “Take down half?”

“No.”

“Hmph! Take down the ones on my side…less than half right there.”

“But where would I put them?”

“Ever thought about keeping them in a data tablet?”

“I prefer them on walls.”

“But yes, I will take down the ones on your side.”

Koschei’s smile grew warmer and he raised a hand to touch Theta’s cheek.

“You’re the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the explicit smut.


	3. Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theta finally seduces Koschei and smut ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in mind that the first chapter of the fanfic titled The Lords of Nipple Rings by X_los takes place in between Theta getting dressed and the wedding scene.

Theta groaned when he reread the last part of the wedding invitation. The nature of the wedding; one of his cousins getting married to a member of the JadeDreamers (not a politically powerful House, but a wealthy one) demanded that all guests wear the traditional clothes of their respective Houses.

_Which means enough make up to subdue the entire High Council and far too much gold. Then the robes…_ Theta grabbed one of his devices off of his desk and flung it onto the ground where upon impact it rapidly expanded to create a full length mirror. He looked at himself in the mirror pressing a section of it so the reflection of his eyes grew larger until he could see every detail. He had beautiful eyes…they were a green so dark they almost appeared black with flecks of gold like sunlight making its way through a break in the leaves of an impossibly dense tropical forest.

Next he touched his cheekbones then his torso as he imagined how _enthralling_ he could look in the traditional regalia with all the ornaments and make-up. Theta turned this way and that then worked out the best make up to accentuate his features.

He went about arranging everything, but took his sweet time with it. If he was going to wear all of this then by Rassilon, Omega, and the bloody Other he was going to stall enough so that Koschei came back from class just in time to see him in it. _You always call me a troublemaker, well Koschei I’m going to do_ everything _I can so that you’re going to have trouble walking. And it will because of me and_ for _me._

Theta raced his hands through the silk robes that would be scandalous in almost any other context. Next he pulled out a small spiral tower that contained his body paint and other forms of make-up. _And last and certainly not least the jewelry._ Theta tossed the torques, bracelets, necklaces, and rings for a lot of different appendages onto his bed.

Theta smiled like an incubus with prey. He knew exactly what to do.

After leaving Koschei a hormonal mess back in their room Theta felt happier than the wedded couple seemed. While inexperienced it didn’t take a rocket scientist to realize that the shine in his best friend’s eyes was lust and more than a little adoration. He felt like the damn High President of Gallifrey as he sipped the violet wine they served.

“Why are you smiling?” Theta turned and fought to desperately fight the urge to laugh at the sight before him. Irving was sporting a deep red robe that exposed most of his chest and the adornments were truly spectacular. Half a dozen nose rings, golden torques that were probably far heavier than even Theta’s, and gold paint on all the exposed skin with rouge on his sharp cheekbones complete with a _very_ annoyed Irving Braxiatel trademark expression.

“You look astonishing!” Theta gleefully flung himself up from the chair to wrap his arms around his older brother who was now in the realm of _thoroughly_ annoyed.

Irving didn’t say anything but fumed with a mix of flaming disgust and a ticking bomb of rapidly decreasing patience.

“What do you think?” Theta twirled to his brother’s side and gestured wildly with one arm at the scene before them. If it were any other occasion it would’ve been too ostentatious by a hundredth: gilded wood chairs, white stone pillars entwined by gold vines with green jade for leaves, and red-dark, deep red everywhere else. Red silk carpet, red silk curtains, and more than enough red paint to redo the entire Citadel. It was insane.

“I think I’ll become an ambassador to a foreign power so I can have to excuse to stay away from this Othering madness.” Theta bathed in the sight of Irving’s green face.

“Hmm…good luck with that. I’m sure our parents would be pleased…” He muttered in response before an idea struck his mind. “And speaking of madness do you know where they’re hiding the wedding oil and if so do you think they’ll use all three bottles?”

Irving scowled as his eyes squinted to slits. “Why?”

“Just wondering.”

“Arrrrrrrrr….” Irving shut his eyes then asked. “Alright! All I know about… _that_ is that couples nowadays usually use only the one and….ehhhh….if I tell you where to find them what will you for me?”

“Depends, what do you want?”

“You and your friend Koschei keep your _hanging out_ confined to the guest house or the barn or the Academy,” Irving demanded as he opened his eyes to fix Theta with a hard stare. “And _none_ of it shall occur in my hearing range.”

Theta grinned like a devil. “I promise we shall keep it confined to where you can’t see or hear it.”

“Alright, it’s behind the statues of the Other, Omega, and Rassilon in the chamber down the hallway and to the right.”

“Thank you Brax!” Theta crushed him in another hug then rushed past the drunk wedding guests.

Theta walked into the room an hour before midnight breathless with a bottle hidden underneath his robes. It had been no small feat getting out of there before the wedding festivities _really_ began and he was looking forward to being with Koschei far more than dancing until dawn.

At first he was surprised to find the room void of Koschei until a pair of arms wrapped around his middle lifting him off the ground.

Theta spun in the embrace so he could look into cosmic blue eyes as their lips met. He groaned as Koschei’s mouth grew hotter as they deepened the kiss, gently biting the other’s lips, and melting into each other.

He wrapped his legs around Koschei when he felt his back hit a wall even as his hands left grooves in Koschei’s night tunic.

“I love you,” Koschei whispered when they pulled apart long enough to speak then his mouth moved to his neck. The small nibbles on spot where his neck met his shoulder produced a euphoria so strong Theta let a shriek and in revenge started rutting against Koschei’s erection.

“I love you too.” Theta managed to whimper back. “I love you, I want you, and I’m finally going to _have you.”_

Koschei smiled sweetly then started stroking his long limbs before coming to a stop at feeling the bottle still strapped his leg. Perplexed Koschei jerked back and his brow lifted in question when he saw Theta’s devious grin.

“Wha-?”

“What better place to find intimate oil at a dynastic wedding?”

“Theta!” Theta quirked a brow in response.

“That-That-That’s supposed to be married couples!”

“Since we have ever given a damn about tradition?”

In response Koschei melded with him again then moaned as Theta slid out of his dress robes. He pressed against his roommate kissing him as they worked together to get Koschei out of his nightclothes which sparked a lustful frenzy until Theta dragged him back to their bed so he laid on top of him.

“Fuck me Koschei.” His demand went from whispering to snarling as his lust spiked at feeling Koschei’s erection press against his inner thigh. With one hand he unwrapped the bottle from his leg and uncapped it with the other.

Theta adjusted his posture so they could both watch as the Koschei let the oil spill onto each of his hands with a deep reverence that, until now, he hadn’t realized his friend was capable of. Theta spread his legs for him as Koschei positioned his hand near his entrance, but his friend froze and looked at him askance.

“Are you sure? Are you-?”

“YES!” Theta yelled then his head hit the pillow as he pushed first one finger in. He could see Koschei’s mind going through Gallifreyan anatomy as he massaged the muscles then brushed the prostate.

His hands flung up to claw Koschei’s back in a desperate attempt to pull him closer, but his lover smiled and stayed exactly where he was as he then put another finger in then another.

Theta felt like he was going to unravel as his nerves sparked furiously as Koschei continued to fuck him with his fingers. Tears of painfully built up lust stung his eyes and he whimpered. Koschei’s head jerked up at the sound and his face took on a delirious intensity. Shifting into position Theta cried with relief when Koschei finally entered him.

“Please please please please please Kos.” Theta’s burning hands moved until they were gripping Koschei’s ass pressuring him to deepen the thrusts as his nails cut into him. His hands were shaking, his entire body twitching like he was being electrocuted and still he wanted more. He wanted everything single thing that made up his dearest friend and now lover.

Theta wrapped his legs around Koschei and used the leverage to twist them around so that Theta was on top. He used the new position to fuck himself on Koschei’s cock and bite Koschei’s shuddering neck, shoulders, and chest. From this new vantage point they could both see Theta’s red cock settle against Koschei’s chest turning them both on to seemingly impossible heights.

Koschei shrieked and tried to buck up, but feeling fiery Theta pushed him back then propped his head up so he could see the tiny blue stars in those eyes as he picked up the pace reveling in the feel of Koschei being inside of him.

“Koschei Koschei Kos-“

His lover suddenly wrapped his hands around Theta’s head connecting their minds and just in time too: Koschei’s orgasm rippled into his mind setting off his own. The world became white and somewhere someone was screaming in ecstasy.

Theta slumped into Koschei’s arms their heads gently knocking together, but neither noticing as their heartsbeats were thundering in their ears. Koschei gave him a gentle kiss then wiped his damp hair from his forehead then bestowed more kisses on his forehead and lips.

“You’re mine.”

“Of course, always. And you?”

“Always, I’m always going to be your’s.”

Koschei smiled then crumbled into Theta’s embrace.

They were going to be there for each other. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Doctor Who fanfic. I love constructive criticism and am open to suggestions.


End file.
